


Ancilla

by Storyflight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Crushes, Duet, Femslash, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Flustered feelings, Inspired by Music, Kirumi has freckles in every single fic btw, Multi, Music, Mutual Pining, Nail Painting, Nail Polish, Piano, Pining, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Why do I need anyone else?When I can break the sky myself---A collection of Kirumi Tojo centric writings. Why? Because Kirumi deserves all of the love, a true queen.--REQUESTS/SUGGESTIONS: Open!Recent Chapters:Chapter 1: Kirumi x Rantaro- Nail PaintingChapter 2: Kirumi x Kaede- You can Sing?





	1. Nail Painting (Kirumi x Rantaro)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So I had a huge tangent to myself and Kirumi Tojo really does not get much love. It makes sense because well...all she is...is a maid? With little to no emotions? I can see why she is not /that/ popular but she is my favourite character in DR so LET'S GO!!!
> 
> Requests/Suggestions are open! I will try my best to work on them and be decent!! Here are the rules for it:  
-This is about Kirumi Tojo so...Kirumi centric? Some might be in someone else's POV but...Kirumi centric  
-NO NSFW, I do not like receiving NSFW requests and I personally headcanon her as Bi Ace (I'm willing to change that for a request). It's okay if it's implied, but no full NSFW. This includes graphic violence.  
-Different Timelines/AUs are welcomed!! Talentswaps are coolio too  
-Any pairing is okay!! Platonic and romantic!! Poly ships are okay too!! I will not write romantic pairings with monokuma/usami/monokubs, Warriors of Hope, Teachers in Hope's Peak, Junko, Nagito, Teruteru, and Hifumi. I am willing to do platonic writings with them *^*  
-Don't have a pairing? Feel free to just leave a prompt with Kirumi only!  
-Angst! Fluff! Domestic! Any of that is fine!!  
-Feel free to give a prompt idea or just leave a pairing  
-I said that I headcanon her as Biromatic Asexual, but I do not mind changing it in the prompt! I can her be Pan, Lesbian, Aro Ace, and so on! I do not mind writing her as Trans or Nonbinary as well!!  
-Nothing offensive!!  
-Do not request anything involving vomit or cancer (I know I have a whole series about one of them but that's a coping thing, I rather not be requested it though)  
-If there is anything that you request that makes me "eh" for whatever reason, I will let you know!!  
-If you see a pairing I've already done, you are free to ask for the same pairing again!! There is no limit!
> 
> \--  
Chapter 1: Kirumi x Rantaro // Hope’s Peak Au // Nail Painting  
Because it's my favourite pairing and I had to. Self-Indulgent time
> 
> Also, Kirumi has freckles and so does Rantaro (plus black square-framed glasses) because YEA!! This is the norm in all of my fics

“You would like to paint my nails? Is that a request?”

Rantaro was in the middle of shaking the nail polish bottle when asked. They looked up to face Kirumi, head tilted to the side. “I would not say it’s a formal request…”

“Well, I am here to serve your needs. If you have a desire to paint my nails, then feel free”

“Ah...I suppose. May you sit down with me on the floor”

“Then…” she pursed her lips in thought, “How am I supposed to care for your needs?”

“...Uh” A shy chuckle left Rantaro. This is not the first time the two have been together and have awkward moments like this. She was not sure if it was because Rantaro was one who never asked for her service...when Kirumi accidentally fell in their arms and they dropped her, the little gossip about Rantaro having a crush on her…

…

She sat down and began to remove her gloves. The Adventurer had a bright look on their face when she finally accepted.

“Why would you want to paint my nails? I’m quite curious” Kirumi held out her hand. Rantaro held her held like delicate glass, blinking slowly.

“I would never expect your hands to be so soft...I’ll be honest, I thought it would be similar to Cinderella”

“I’m sure items like Lotion did not exist then”

Rantaro snorted. She was not attempting to make a joke, but it’s nice to have Rantaro enjoy the comment. “Well, to answer your question...I would love to paint every girl’s nails in Hope’s Peak”

“Why...why only girls?” She knew how Tsumugi would comment about them being a player and picking up girls left and right. That doesn’t seem like them, Rantaro would not do that. 

“I’ve asked the latter, but not many were fond of me doing their nails. Well, I have others assume it’s me trying to flirt...haha, first of all, I would never try to put someone in an awkward position like that. Second...I can’t flirt for shit!”

Kirumi wanted to laugh but kept it together. The way they said the last bit was entertaining to her,  _ keep it together. _

Rantaro pushed up their glasses and clipped her nails first. There wasn’t much to cut, having her nails too long affects her work. “I want to make sure your nails are in tip-top shape before I began painting. There’s not much to do since you always keep your hands clean…”

“You said that you wanted to paint the nails for every single girl in Hope’s Peak...how many do you have left?”

“I’m working on the last one as we speak”

“What do you— oh…” Did they paint  _ that  _ many nails in the past three years? Kirumi was the last one?

“Yes, I’ve painted nails for reverse course students, Hope’s Peak Elementary, underclassmen, and even teachers”

“...But, why?” If their talent involved nail painting or an artist like Angie, it would make sense. 

“I painted all of my sister's nails...along with my Mother” their voice cracked, they sounded rather sad when they mentioned their mother. Kirumi felt pity sink in her chest.

“You do not have to explain if it upsets me…”

“...It’s fine” Rantaro cleaned off her nails. The feeling wasn’t pleasant in the slightest, but she did not budge.

_ They’re rubbing them rather roughy. _

After the preparation, they shook the black nail polish again and opened it.

“I think a small spider web pattern on your middle finger would look splendid, may I?”

“Whatever fits for you. I am merely your muse”

“Haha...okay” Rantaro began to stroke. She was impressed, not a single drop of polish landed on her skin.

“Where was I? Well…I love nail painting, for others and myself” they hummed, “And seeing everyone pleased when I do so...brings a smile to my face”

“And every girl accepted…?”

“Some were hesitant. Tenko was unsure at first, then went ahead with it. She enjoyed the look and ready to show it off to Himiko. I’ve painted Sonia’s nails many times, then her girlfriend joined in”

“Peko…?” She was not expecting Peko to join willingly.

“Peko, Sakura, and Ibuki were my favourite to paint. Well, I was proud of my designs. Hopefully, you will be up there...I wanted to save the best for last”

“H-Huh…?” Kirumi felt her cheeks warm up from their comment. “You...have favourites?”

“Oh! That’s not what I meant! I’m really sorry about that!”

Rantaro stopped painting for a moment, then resumed. They had their eyes so fixated on her hands that their glasses were slowly about to fall off.

“Rantaro…?”

“...Yes?”

“I...your glasses are going to fall”

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’m—“ they raised their head and pushed their glasses with one finger. Did they recently paint their own nails? Dark grey is a good look on them.

They went back to painting her nails. Once the black coat was done, they had a makeshift fan they used to dry them. "And all I need to do is add the web..."

"You sound nervous..."

"Ah! W-Well, I just hope that this goes well. Me and y-you...wait no! Your nails! Since you are the last girl...I must sound so- I'm going to finish!"

They stopped talking, leaving such an awkward silence in the middle of them. Rantaro chuckled to break it, then went back to the small spider web design. The last section did not take long at all.

“All done!”

“Oh?” Kirumi stared down at her hands. Black nail polish was on each nail with a small spider web design on her middle fingers, as Rantaro pictured.

“They’re beautiful...If only I did not wear gloves all the time, I feel bad…”

“Don’t be, all that matters is that I’m able to see that pretty smile of yours...speaking of such”

Rantaro cleaned up around them, playing their nail supplies back in the box and focused their attention back to Kirumi.

“You should smile more, you’re beautiful— I mean, your smile is! Well—“

“I-I…” Kirumi felt her heart flutter from the compliment. She has received many, from appearance to her work. When Rantaro said it, something so genuine and anxious with their words, it was very heartwarming.

Two can play it that game.

“Thank you,” She said, “And I know that your flirting skills are not up to par. You’re free to practice with me anytime”

“Than— wait?! What?!”

“I have to go now, Mikan requested my assistance with cleaning her office.”

“Wait?! You’re just going to leave me like this?!”

“I did forget something…” She leaned forward to kiss their cheek and stood up. 

“I forgot to say ‘Thank you’ for doing my nails”

Smooth, Tojo. Real smooth there.

Now Rantaro was as red as Himiko’s hair.

“A-Ah! Kirumi!!!”

  
  



	2. You can Sing? (Kirumi x Kaede)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kaede…?” She looked over her shoulder, “What’s the emergency?”
> 
> “You”
> 
> “Me?” She pointed at herself in confusion, “How does that work?”
> 
> “You are the emergency! I knew that when you did not answer my texts or call, you needed to get out of cleaning!”
> 
> “I’m...so confused?”
> 
> \---
> 
> Kaede takes Kirumi away from her duties for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope's Peak AU!!
> 
> A request from my friend, Jaga!! I love you <333
> 
> I've been wanting to write Tojomatsu/Kaerumi/Kirukaede/whatsthenameforthisship for awhile now!! It's cute
> 
> Also, I...really love Regina Spektor...please listen to her, she is amazing.

_ **VRRRR** _

She did not recognise the vibration of her phone in her pocket. Kirumi was fully invested in dusting the library that everything else was nonexistent in her Premises. The only way to break her is calling her name.

However, no one was inside, so she will not stop until she’s done.

** _VVVVRRRRR_ **

** _VVVVRRRRR_ **

Whoever was texting her was going impatient about Kirumi not responding. Everyone and their mother would know Kirumi does not use her phone as much as everyone else. 

Finally, the mysterious messenger stopped reaching it. When they did, it was when Kirumi finally finished cleaning the library. She’s worked on it nonstop for two and a half hours, now it’s spotless and not as stuffy as before. The next spot she had next on her list was cleaning the bathrooms. She will start upstairs and make her way down.  _ Top to bottom  _ she likes to call it.

However, once she opened the door to leave, someone stopped her.

“Huh?”

In front of her was another student, specifically from her class. Her arms were crossed with a cute pout on her face and tapping her foot rapidly.

“Mistress Akamatsu? What seems to be the problem?” She kept her tone cool but worried prickled down her spine. Kirumi has been crushing on Kaede for a couple of months and it would not go away, seeing her makes her heart rush.

She can’t know, never.

“I’ve been texting you! And calling you! But you didn’t answer!”

“I...My greatest apologies” she sighed, “You know I never check my phone”

Kaede’s eyebrow twitched. “What if there is an emergency?”

“I will work on that” She vowed. Kirumi wanted to apologise for days on end, “What request do you have?”

“Follow me!” She took a firm hold of the maid’s hand and led the way to this mysterious destination. Kirumi held her flustered feelings and followed.

“Where are we going…?” She asked quietly.

“My lab!! It’s an emergency!”

“An emergency?!” Oh dear, Kaede had an emergency and Kirumi was too busy to care for her needs?!

When the pianist opened the door to the lab, Kirumi rushed inside and ready to either clean or peel off another student from the wall (Chances it's Kokichi or Miu, knowing how those two are).

“Your...lab looks fine…” She raised her head and kept examining. Kirumi even sniffed the air for any potential dangers. Everything looked perfect. What seems to be the problem?

“Kaede…?” She looked over her shoulder, “What’s the emergency?”

“You”

“Me?” She pointed at herself in confusion, “How does that work?”

“You are the emergency! I knew that when you did not answer my texts or call, you needed to get out of cleaning!”

“I’m...so confused?”

“I need you to sit down”

“But then—“

“Sit!! Sit!!” She shooed her over to the bench where her grand piano was. It has enough space to hold two people, but it’s a little snug.

Kirumi sat down and Kaede plopped down next to her. The sudden closeness made her yelp slightly.

“Oh! You okay?”

“Sorry, I was a little startled”

“Startled? It’s not like it’s Korekiyo here and sitting down!” She joked. Kaede has such a blissful laugh, she could listen to it all day.

She began to play a couple of keys on the piano, warming her hands and instrument up. There was no familiar piece or melody she played, simply random notes or scales. This was never foreign to Kirumi, not because she adores listening to her play, but plays Bass Clarinet. Kirumi owns her own, along with a “typical” B flat Clarinet, for almost ten years now. Playing it is a pleasure, but it’s kept secret.

There are several secrets she kept from the world. None of them was bizarre or life-threatening, she hasn’t killed a man (but Teruteru is pushing her to the edge with his flirting) or committed tax fraud. It’s embarrassing and unfit for a maid to express little secrets she has. Being a lover of sour candy and chocolate chip cookies, playing Bass Clarinet, owning an Otter doll that she cuddles with every night…

“Huh…?!” Her mind wandered for a moment, then went back to Kaede. She started to play a song that Kirumi loves. A smile was visible on her face, then that’s when another secret of hers was revealed.

_ “The piano is not firewood yet, _

_ They try to remember but still they forget…” _

Kirumi loves singing. Not only does she love singing, but she’s also really good at it. It was not enough to be as amazing as Sayaka or Ibuki, but very impressive. She had a strong Alto voice and quite talented in hitting the notes at an almost perfect pitch. It may be flat by a hair. 

_ “That the heart beats in threes, _

_ Just like a waltz, _

_ And nothing can stop you from dancing…” _

Kaede glanced at Kirumi while she sang her heart out. It was a fond and tender, violet eyes as gorgeous as ever. That’s what the maid believes, she could be reading it wrong.

_ “Rise from your cold hospital bed, _

_ I'll tell you, you're not dying... _

_ Everyone knows you're going to live, _

_ So you might as well start trying….” _

Kirumi felt so relaxed while singing. She loves Regina Spektor, there’s not one song that she dislikes and listened to her albums daily. “Firewood”, the song Kaede was playing, was one of her favourites. The top ones have to be “Genius Next Door”, “Us”, “Seller of Flowers”, and “Dance Anthem Of The 80s”.

_ “The piano is not firewood yet, _

_ But the cold does get cold, _

_ So it soon might be that... _

_ I'll take it apart, call up my friends _

_ And we'll warm up our hands by the fire….” _

As Kaede kept playing, Kirumi kept singing. Little did the maid know that the door was left afar. Was it on accident? Only Kaede knows.

A couple of students walked past the lab, going to their next destination and stopped to listen to the show. Tenko, Tsumugi, Angie, and Kokichi ended up staying and listening.

_ “...Love what you have and you'll have more love _

_ You're not dying…. _

_ Everyone knows you're going to love, _

_ Though there's still no cure for crying…..” _

When Kaede stopped playing, there was a pout that lasted for a split second until she faced the maid. Kirumi shuffled in her seat with cheeks growing pink.

“Wow...I just wanted to play for you so you can relax but...you’re such an amazing singer, Kirumi”

“Thank you” she tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear, “I...I like singing at times...it was nice doing this with you”

“...No, Kirumi...like...wow” her eyes grew wide, “You’re already so beautiful...then your voice?! Is there anything you’re not good at?”

_ “REALISING HOW GAY SHE IS?!” _

_ “CAN YOU TWO KISS ALREADY?!” _

Kirumi’s blood grew cold. People heard her sing?! Were they referring to Kaede or Kirumi with the first bit? Well, she is Bi and Kaede is a notorious “disaster Lesbian”...so they're Sapphics? What’s going on...she was so happy not so long ago and now she’s scared out of her mind.

“Hey!! Leave us alone! Why is this damn door open!!” Kaede left the bench and shooed the unwelcomed visitors away. “And Kokichi! No need for that comment! Tenko, thank you for being supportive”

“I was right” the supreme leader growled, “And you’re only making us leave so you two can kiss”

Kirumi bit her tongue from that comment. That would be nice…

“No, we are not!! And you better not say anything about this! Now can you guys leave, please?!”

“Good luck” Tenko muttered

“I wasn’t lying” Kokichi commented

“Kirumi just reminded me why I’m a lesbian” Tsumugi sighed

“Moooooon...Wait for me” Angie whined.

Kaede closed the door and sat down on the bench again. “I’m so sorry about that! Are you okay? Your face is so red”

“...I’ll be okay, no one was supposed to know about my singing...besides you”

“Why me?”

“Because I was singing with you…?” Not because she really likes Kaede or anything, naaaah.

Kaede grinned. “Okay! Well, can we have another duet? Your voice is the definition of perfect…”

“Ah...well, thank you. I will sing one more with you”

Naturally, Kaede picked a longer one for their next duet. It was “The Light”. Once again, the two performed passionately with no audience.

Pale green eyes locked with violets. It felt like a trapped, the two couldn’t look at anything else but them.

As the song went on, Kaede and Kirumi slowly inched closer. They were already close enough, but their lips could touch any moment now.

_ “The light….”  _ Kirumi breathes before her lips met with Kaede’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dumped so many headcanons I have for Kirumi...I play Bass Clarinet and Clarinet so...I guess Kirumi does too lmao

**Author's Note:**

> I love...t-them...


End file.
